April Fool
by Lectori Salutem
Summary: Sanji wants to pull a little prank on two of his crewmates. ZoLu.


Instead of studying for the Enlish test I have tomorrow, I decided to write this. You'd better appriciate it! ^^ And I only found out April first is Ussop's birthday when I was finished, so that's not a part of this story... I hope you don't mind... I kind of do, and now I feel really stupid. Pity me! Okay, now I'm getting annoying from being behind the computer to long, while parents ask me when I'm finally done every other minute. You don't really have to pity me^^ You can, though! And I'll shut up now...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

**April Fool**

Sanji groaned as he rolled out of his bed. I a few hours that shitty rubber would be whining about food, and hell would break lose if he didn't get any. And that would disturb the morning of the ships lovely ladies. So Sanji, like a real gentleman, got up early for their sake, to prepare his idiot captain's precious meat. Like every morning…

Before starting with his job, the chef wanted to light a cigarette to help improve his mood. As he was usually the first person awake, it was often him who crossed out the days on their calendar. It was then that Sanji noticed it was time to turn the page to the next month. That wasn't really special, in fact it happened exactly once a month. It was today's date that made it special. This date came only once a year, obviously, and it wasn't like other days. Suddenly the cigarette wasn't really necessary anymore, as Sanji had found a much more effective day to crank up his mood. He had wanted to try something for a while, and today was perfect. The perfect excuse had presented itself…!

***

Sanji was cooking, but it was his hands that were doing the job. His head was somewhere else. How to make this work? One half was easy. A bit of meat would do the trick! No, it was the other person who would prove to be a challenge. That person was so untrusting, that person would never believe him…

The cook was so deep in thoughts, he hadn't noticed some of the crew had already entered is sanctuary. Only when a tackled slammed into his back, accompanied by a shouting voice demanding meat, did he notice. He kicked back his captain almost on instinct.

"Oi! Long-nose!" Ussop, who entered a little after his hyperactive captain, didn't look up. "Ussop, I mean you!" Now Sanji got a reaction. "Keep him busy. If he so much as touches the food before the ladies have eaten, then you won't get any either!"

The sniper grumbled something about snappy cooks, but in the end obeyed. He started telling some obvious lie about how escaped from an evil restaurant. All the chefs were monsters, especially the one who had only one eye. Luffy was fascinated. Sanji wasn't even listening, which was without a doubt the reason Ussop wasn't kicked out of the kitchen yet.

The blond was almost finished cooking, when Ussop started laughing. Curiously, he tuned in on their conversation again. When he heard the phrase "Don't you know what day it is today?" he almost panicked. His perfect plan was on the verge of being ruined by a talkative sniper!

"Ussop! Get your ass over here!" The sniper was about to protest. "Do you want breakfast or not?" As Sanji was suddenly very content with his position, Ussop made a mental note to complain to Nami about him.

"What is it?" Ussop asked.

"Listen. Don't mention anything about what's so special about today, okay? Especially not to Luffy or Marimo." Sanji said in a hushed voice.

"Eh? Why?"

"I have the perfect plan, but it won't work if those two know what day it is."

"Alright." Ussop said, after considering it for a while. "But then I want to be a part of it too! Tell me what you're planning!"

Sanji sighed, before explaining in detail.

***

After Sanji was forced to tell Ussop, a similar scene had repeated several times, until all crewmembers were involved. All but the victims, of course. Everyone had agreed with the cook. This was the perfect opportunity to test the suspicions some of them had had for a while… The ladies in special were interested in helping.

They crew came to the conclusion that Zoro would actually trust any of them, if they told him what they wanted him to hear. So the plan was to make him believe Luffy was the one telling him to come.

The original proposal was to write it on a piece of paper, Franky wondered aloud if their captain could actually write. Nami confirmed he could, but it was generally unreadable. Robin said to make it very simple, to keep it believable. They all agreed. The message was simplified and simplified, until it was something even Luffy could manage. The words 'meet me in the storage room' would accompany it. They decided unanimously that it should be Chopper who conveyed the message. The swordsman had a small fondness for the fuzzy doctor, and he was quite believable.

And so, the plan was set in action.

***

"Zoro." The swordsman felt someone was tugging on his shirt. "Zoro. Wake up!" He opened his eyes to see who was bothering him now.

"What is it, Chopper?" Zoro managed, before yawning loudly.

"I am supposed to give you this. It's from Luffy." The reindeer said, handing over a folded piece of paper. "He wanted me to say to come meet him in the storage room." And before Zoro could ask anything, the little doctor was gone again.

Zoro yawned again, before unfolding to piece of paper. Sleep made his brains slower in processing the information, but when it was finally done, it left him stunned. After he recovered from the initial surprise, Zoro found he wasn't sleepy any more at all. He stood up and headed for the storage room. The piece of paper, with a large heart scribbled upon it, was held in his hand tightly.

***

Nami squealed. Ussop looked excited. Sanji chuckled. Chopper looked slightly confused. Robin was mildly interested. Franky was denying he was crying and about to sing a song about love. Brook was singing a song about love. Until Nami hit him on the head, hard.

The crew had wanted to follow their swordsman immediately, but Robin said that might look slightly suspicious. Nami agreed, which made Sanji agree as well. So they all agreed to wait. Ussop had just one demand. Robin wasn't allowed to use her powers to spy. They all worked equally hard for this, so they should all watch equally too. That meant Robin wasn't allowed a preview…

Sanji had already baited Luffy to the storage room with some food, and now Zoro had entered as well. The crew waited a minute, before Nami gave her permission to try and look. The slowly opened the door a bit, careful not to make any noise. They didn't need to be careful, though, because Zoro and Luffy weren't paying attention at the door at all. In fact, they seemed to ignore their surrounding completely, having only eye for each other.

Nami squealed a lot. Ussop's jaw hit the floor. Sanji congratulated himself on his perfect plan. Chopper looked very confused. Robin was interested. Franky wanted to cry and Brook wanted to sing, but Nami hit them on the head before they could make a sound. And she hit hard.

Then for an instant, it seemed like Zoro caught them when his eyes drifted past Luffy for a short moment, and in reflex they closed the door. No heavy footsteps coming in their direction were heard, so after a few moments Sanji deemed it save to open the door again. He couldn't believe his right eye, though, when the situation in the storage room had drastically changed. Instead of two guy kissing, they was one guy sitting on a crate looking like he was victorious, and the other one flying at him at high speed.

"We got you!" The voice sounded throughout the ship, and it was followed immediately by a loud crash. Luffy bust out laughing, Zoro smirked, the crew was stunned and the door was on the other side of the deck.

"What? You mean…?" Sanji was the first to find his voice back. "That was an act?"

"What did you expect?" Zoro snorted. "You guys are really obvious, you know!"

***

"We sure got them, didn't we, Zoro?" Luffy said. The swordsman had been training in the crows nest, since it was also Sunny's gym. Luffy had been bored and went to visit him, and now they were sitting next to each other, talking.

"You can say that again! Crap-cook's face was just priceless!"

"You think we should thank them for it?" Luffy looked up at Zoro.

"Thank them?"

"Yeah. If they hadn't tried to pull a prank on his," Luffy paused a moment, before moving his hand over Zoro's, "this wouldn't have happened."

"I don't really like the idea of me thank Love-cook for something like that. And Nami would probably charge us…"

Luffy chuckled. "True. You were really good, you know, figuring out it was a prank!" He squeezed Zoro's hand a bit. "I totally fell for it."

"Well, so did I, to be honest. I just caught them spying." He moved his hand from Luffy's, laying his arm around him instead.

"I still say we should tell them." He suddenly turned around, so that he was completely facing Zoro. "I have an idea! It's still April first. How about we make it a prank in a prank, they'll never expect that!"

"I have an even better idea, Luffy." The captain tilted his head slightly. Zoro chuckled, as he brushed some strands of hair from Luffy's face. "How about we continue from where we were?"

Luffy smiled as well and moved a little closer. "Sounds good." Zoro lowered his head just a bit. Their lips met passionately for the second time that day. This time they wouldn't let anything interrupt them!


End file.
